


Role-Playing Gone Wrong

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Series: Oneshots for the Soul [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Making Love, Mentions Fuck or Die, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Gone Wrong, Rough Sex, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 of 100<br/>Kink: Role-Playing gone wrong / safe word use / mentions fuck or die<br/>top!Carmilla / bottom!OFC</p><p>Alissa knows gang secrets, and Carmilla has ways of making her talk.</p><p>--</p><p>Alissa starts getting uncomfortable with the role play, so she stops it. So they go home and make love instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-Playing Gone Wrong

Alissa woke up from the sound of pots banging together like she was in a soup kitchen. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she wasn't in a soup kitchen. Instead, it looked to be an abandoned factory. This freaked her out completely, and that's when she realized what had happened.

_"You sure you don't want a ride, Lissa?" Alissa's brother asked as she grabbed her stuff. He was an infamous gang leader, and she had his protection. But she wasn't about the gang life, instead she loved reading and writing._

_"I'm good, Jordan, but thanks anyway." Alissa smiled, and he smiled back at her._

_"You be careful, and you know the guy's numbers if you're in danger," he warned, and she rolled her eyes._

_"Jordan, I'm just going to the library, geez." she said, and he laughed._

_"I know, but you're my baby sister, and I worry about you."_

_She headed out after that, and she could feel something was up in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it though, plus she wasn't even in a gang. So she thought she had nothing to worry about._

_Alissa kept looking back, only because she was freaking out. So, she made a stupid decision to take an alleyway to get to the library faster. As soon as she got to the alleyway, she heard a female crying. This freaked her out so she ran to the lady huddled on the ground. Tapping her on the shoulder, the lady began laughing. That's when she knew she was in deep trouble, and as she pulled out her phone, the lady grabbed it and snatched it from her._

_"You're coming with us!" she said in a threatening tone of voice as she grabbed Alissa. Pulling her into a car, the woman hit her with a beer bottle. It instantly knocked her out._

_"Hello? Please let me go..." Alissa begged, and she soon heard the familiar laugh of that woman._

_"No can do, cupcake," the woman said as she put her heavy bag down onto the table next to the chair Alissa was strapped to._

_"Why?" Alissa decided to ask, but that only made the woman angrier._

_"Because your fucking brother is our enemy, and you know their secrets. Plus, you're really cute and I'm going to have fun making you talk... unless you willing spill their secrets -- which I doubt," she rambled on and on, and Alissa gasped._

_"So, do you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" she asked, and Alissa shook her head._

_"So the hard way? Good choice, cupcake." she smiled as she reached for her bag._

_"Tell me, have you ever had an orgasm, baby?" she asked, and Alissa shook her head. She was a virgin still, and wanted to wait until she was married._

_"Good, because you're going to get so many today you'll have to be carried out in a stretcher. Unless you want to make this easy and tell me their secrets? Either way, I'm happy," she said in a serious tone of voice._

_Alissa kept quiet, and she felt tears forming in her eyes as the woman started to undress her the best she could without removing the restraints. The woman looked really familiar, and that's when it hit Alissa. She was her brother's ex-girlfriend, Carmilla! Carmilla had left him for a woman, who also had a brother on the rival gang's side. This started to scare Alissa completely, only because she didn't want to lose her virginity to a woman -- let alone her brother's ex-girlfriend._

_"Please, Carmilla, I-I'm a virgin, and straight. Please don't do this," Alissa begged, and Carmilla laughed._

_"I'm glad you remembered me, anyway, I have to. It's either have sex with me or die. Choose, now." demanded Carmilla, and Alissa gulped. ___

__"Red." Alissa said and Carmilla stopped her character._ _

__"Baby, are you okay? Is this too much?" Carmilla asked her girlfriend, and Alissa smiled._ _

__"It kind of is -- I'm not really liking this whole 'role playing' thing, can we just go home and have sex there? Not in your new studio?" Alissa asked, and Carmilla nodded._ _

__Untying her girlfriend, Carmilla kissed her on the lips before saying, "Thank you for stopping... I wouldn't want to continue with this role play if you weren't comfortable with it. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."_ _

__"It's okay, and it wasn't just you; it was me too," Alissa reasured, and Carmilla smiled._ _

__"I appreciate your honesty, baby," Carmilla admitted, and Alissa kissed her on her soft lips._ _

__♤♡♢♧_ _

__Once they were home, Carmilla couldn't take her lips off Alissa's. They were soft, and tasted like cherry chapstick -- just the way Carmilla liked them. Pulling at the human's shirt, Carmilla got it off skillfully with one hand. Alissa had forgotten her bra at Carmilla's studio, and that made Carmilla laugh._ _

__"That's not funny!" Alissa shrieked, and Carmilla kept laughing at her girlfriend's luck._ _

__"You have to admit, it's pretty funny," Carmilla said in a serious tone, followed by obnoxious laughter._ _

__Rolling her eyes, Alissa pulled at Carmilla's shirt. She did that just to change the subject. Carmilla knew that, but decided to let her do what she wanted to do. Going back to kissing, both tangled their hand in each other's hair. Carmilla had the stronger grip -- as always -- but Alissa didn't mind. She liked when Carmilla was dominant towards her, only because it was a super turn on._ _

__"I... I want to ride your strapon, Carm..." Alissa breathed, and Carmilla smirked._ _

__"In time, baby-girl, in time," Carmilla said as ahe pushed Alissa onto their king sized bed. She wanted a taste of Alissa before she pulled out the strapon. It was their thing whenever Carmilla topped._ _

__"Please, Carm? I don't care about oral right now -- please." Alissa pleaded, and that made Carmilla smirk._ _

__"Is that so, cupcake?" Carmilla had her signature smirk plastered on her face. This voice of her's made Alissa shiver. She wanted Carmilla to fuck her -- not tease her._ _

__Pulling Alissa's pants and panties off, Carmilla lightly blew on her clit. This caused her to moan loudly, and Carmilla went straight to work on Alissa's clit. "Are you sure you don't want me to do this, baby-girl?" Carmilla asked in her seductive voice, which caused Alissa to moan loudly._ _

__"I-please, please suck my cli-oh," Alissa moaned, eventually cutting herself off. Carmilla smiled and whispered, "Thought so, baby-girl."_ _

__As Carmilla sucked as hard as she could on Alissa's clit, Alissa couldn't help but shake. It felt absolutely amazing, and Carmilla knew that she was lying when she didn't want oral right then and there. "Your pussy tastes amazing, cupcake." Carmilla moaned before flicking her tongue twice against Alissa's clit. The vampire was planning om fucking her hard with the strapon, so that was why she wanted to eat her out first. Only to let her have a soft orgasm before the forced ones._ _

__"I'm going to com-- Carm!" Alissa screamed in pleasure as Carmilla nibbled on her clit._ _

__Pulling away, Carmilla pulled her pants, along with her panties down. She walked over to the dresser, and grabbed the purple strapon that Alissa liked a lot. Pulling it on, Carmilla quickly lubed it up, and Alissa got off the bed so Carmilla could get on her back._ _

__Sitting on Carmilla's strapon, Alissa waited until she got ready to move._ _

__"When you're ready, I want you to fuck my cock so hard, can you do that for me?" Carmilla moaned as the strapon pushed against her clit._ _

__Alissa was ready, so she had begun moving up and down at a slow pace. "Its so big..." Alissa moaned as she finally completely adjusted to the strapon. Speeding up, Alissa started rubbing her clit as Carmilla played with Alissa's nipples._ _

__"Fuck me, oh fuck," Alissa begged, and Carmilla wasn't about to tease her anymore. She needed this just as much as Alissa did._ _

__"Shit -- fuck!" Alissa screamed in pleasure as Carmilla thrusted upwards into her. She kept hitting Alissa's g-spot, and that sent her in a screaming fit of moans._ _

__"Yeah? You like that? My little cupcake?" Carmilla moaned, and Alissa nodded because she couldn't find the words to say._ _

__But that was not good enough for Carmilla, she wanted an actual answer or she was going to stop._ _

__Stopping her actions, she asked again, "Do you like that, my slutty little cupcake?" This time Alissa answered._ _

__"Yes, oh fuck... pl-please keep going, Carm. I'm so close!" Alissa begged, and Carmilla started thrusting again._ _

__"Fuck, I can feel your tight pussy clenching around my cock. Are you close, cupcake?" Carmilla moaned as she felt herself growing closer to her orgasm._ _

__"Y-yes, Carm... I'm so close, Carm." Alissa moaned as she met each of Carmilla's thrusts._ _

__"Come for me, princess." demanded Carmilla, and that's exactly what Alissa did._ _

__Coming, Alissa felt the pleasure of her orgasm washing through her body. It felt magical to her, and she couldn't stop bouncing on the fake cock._ _

__"Fuck, come for me, Carm." Alissa moaned as Carmilla kept thrusting in and out of Alissa. Finally, she felt her orgasm rip through her body like a tornado going through a town._ _

__Getting off of Carmilla, Alissa went next to her. Putting her arm around Alissa, Carmilla snuggled into her girlfriend._ _

__"I love you so much, Lissa," Carmilla stated before kissing her forehead._ _

__"I love you too, Carm. I love you too."_ _

__Soon, they found themselves drifting off to a goodnight sleep._ _


End file.
